Things Are Getting Closer To The Sun
by bubblyboxofsavings
Summary: Bella Swan is looking forward to her summer. She's an assistant to Esme Platt, the musical composer for a romcom, Bella & Co. are working on. But when Bella meets Edward, a snarky, impossibly pretty pianist, everything changes. AU. AH. ExB EmxR AxJ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Alrighty you guys, this my first story EVER. Twilight related at least. (I'll give a prize if you can find my other account from forever ago). I've been itching to write something for the past coupla weeks and here is the end result. The idea just came to me.**

** Anywho, I want to give a shout out to ATHPluvr, for beta-ing and supporting me. And Chicklette, for making me feel unlonely in the Twiverse and for being such amazing inspiration.**

**So…. READ.**

* * *

Why had I gone out with them? I looked up above my head, seeing Rose and Alice dancing with their hands above their heads and their shame (apparently) out the window. This was also of course, my fault because I, Isabella Swan, egged them on. The guys were cheering and screaming and their dates looked on with disgust and envy. I sucked on my Coke and Rum below them. I guess this was also how it's always been, me below them, holding their coats and purses, and if I didn't stop them soon, I would be holding their panties as well. I crawled up to the top of the bar and put my arms out.

"Alright guys," I shouted to the ever increasing crowd, "Show's over. It is way past the ladies' bedtime." I turned around and grabbed them both by the elbow, attempting to drag them down to the floor.

"Oh Bellerrr," Alice drunkenly shouted in her Drunk British Accent. This was normal. It only got un- normal when Rose started to talk in a Russian accent and call herself Vanya. That's when I knew somebody needed to vomit it all out and go the fuck to bed.

"Don't be such a party pooper!" Alice cried while attempting to fling herself around in a circle, but just ended drunkenly flailing around for a bit before actually taking a tumble from the bar and falling spread eagle on the ground, much to my chagrin and the audience's delight. She shamelessly giggled and covered herself up like a naughty school girl.

"Nyet! Nyet!" I heard Rose cry as a guy tried to put his hand up her skirt. I walked away from the now half asleep Alice on the ground and stood in front of the scary guy and looked directly at him while sticking my arm out for Rose to grab at the same time. She helped herself down as I continued to stare down the creep and mustered an "excuse me", while helping Rose walk back towards Alice's resting place. I knelt down next to Alice and shook her awake, wondering how I always got myself into these situations.

Thirty minutes later, we're in a cab, heading up West Broadway. Well, more along the lines of I am in a cab, because I am the only one who will remember it in the morning, Rose and Alice passed out as soon as their heads hit their respective windows.

This was how it's always been. Rosalie Hale, prom queen and school tease had been best friends with me since the sandbox days. In 7th grade, Alice moved to Forks, Washington and completed our little trifecta. We were all very different girls, from very different backgrounds. Rose's mom was a former actress who liked to believe she was still the shit. Alice's parents were ultra religious dentists who raised Alice to believe there was no way but the God way. When she met us that changed pretty quick.

And what about me? Bella Swan, well, I moved to Forks after my mother died when I was 5. I lived with my father, Charlie, the Police Chief of our little town.

Life in Forks was boring. So the girls and I decided to look for some excitement in our lives and we all applied to NYU.

We all got in and now share a teeny, teeny two bedroom a good four blocks away from campus.

This was the beginning of the summer I was 21. Ever since we all turned the big 2 – 1, Rose and Alice had picked up the habit of doing the things we'd secretly been doing since we were 15 in public. And though entertaining for a while, you eventually need to get them down.

I've, of course, had my moments as well, but I never remember after the horrendous hangover. I've asked them to tell what I've done, but they always laugh really hard as they recall my behavior and then tell me I "wouldn't want to know".

And I don't. Sorta.

Tomorrow, we started our summer jobs. We were referred by our professors to a big name studio who hired us to assist certain members of their crew for a romantic comedy they were shooting this summer, "Pretty Lies". I tried to read the script but I felt very numb mid way through and couldn't continue.

Rose was working in the Costume Department (of course), Alice was the assistant to the film's star Jessica Stanley, and I was working with the fantastic Esme Platt. Esme had done the soundtracks for tons and tons of films. She sits there and composes with all of her heart and mind and puts more passion into music than anyone I've ever met in the industry. I met with her last week, and she was just as amazing as her music choices.

Enough with background information: onto the present.

We arrived at our cozy (teeny) walk up at about 1:30. I took money out of both Rose's and Alice's wallets and paid the cab driver his fee. Payback for making me drag their sorry asses home. I somehow managed to coax them up the stairs, and as soon as they hit their pillows, they were out.

They shared a room, while I got my own. Compensation for nights like these and the fact that the other room had a bigger closet also helped seal the deal.

I collapsed onto my bed, wondering how this summer was going to work out. Kicked off my heels and pulled down my jeans.

I thought for about 30 seconds more before falling into complete unconsciousness.

We had to wake up early. _Early_ early. I stumbled out of bed, walked into the kitchen (more like a closet) and put the coffee on. While it was making itself nice and caffeine_- _like, I got dressed and attempted to wake them up.

"Oh My God, you guys," I shouted. Nothing.

"Wake the fuck up before I throw the only pair of Louboutins you may ever own out the window!"

Oh, whaddya know. They woke up.

"Belllllaaaa. Whhhy do you do this to me?" Alice whispered yelled while covering her face with her pillow.

"Yeaaahhh…" Rose sleepily agreed.

"Ok, you guys, fine, you may stay in your beds on our first day of work, but do _not _blame me if you get fired," I said while walking out of the room. Ten minutes later, they were both halfheartedly dressed and their faces looked like someone was going to have to hold cups underneath them to catch the drool. I looked at them with dismay; they could do so much better than this.

"Oh you guys, it hurts to look at you guys like this. Remember I said, today is the first day of the rest of our lives!" I said with a cheesy salesperson voice and smile. Ten more minutes and two coffee cups later, they came out a little better dressed and made up. They looked a little less hung over, and after a cup of coffee, they were even better.

We some how made it down to the subway station and climbed aboard the E train.

Subway rides were my second favorite thing about New York. You just got so many different people in this tiny little thing and they all just dealt with each other for a couple of minutes. No judgment. Just tired eyes getting back from work, looking out the window wondering what'll be on the table tonight.

Or wondering what their thesis should be about.

Ah shitfuck.

My thesis.

I would have to get started on it some time next year, when we were seniors. Ever since day one of freshman year, the thing loomed over my head like the most ominous cloud in EVER.

It's not as if I didn't know what I wanted to major in (Film Technician/Music Supervision), it was more along the lines of all the fucking things to write about, how do you write just one thing? I didn't know. Maybe I'll know after this summer's over.

As we climbed the steps heading towards the studio/warehouse in which most of the movie was being filmed, we talked about our worries and hopes for today.

"What the hell does the assistant of a movie star do anyway?" Alice wondered as we fast walked closer and closer to the studio.

"You fetch her Low Fat Soy Mocha Latte with a side of bitch_-_ fit and daddy didn't love me. Then you hold her hair back, while she uses a toothbrush to gag herself. You also get the lovely job of arranging her schedule, which consists of 'film, film, club, bed, arrive late, film, film, cluuubbbb, bed, vomit'," Rose replied as she lit up her American Spirit.

"Not all celebrities are stereotypes." Alice said.

"We're not talking about celebrities," I said, smiling.

"We're talking about Jessica fucking Stanley," Rose said, post exhale, "everyone and their mom has tapped that."

Alice smiled.

"You guys are such bitches."

"Alright ladies," Alice said as she grabbed the door handle to the studio, "As, a lovely lady once told me, today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

And she was right.

One Hour and 2 Cups Of Coffee Later…

Esme Platt is flipping her shit.

With all due right.

Our main pianist isn't here. And he should have been here 45 minutes ago.

"We cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ score a romantic fucking comedy without a fucking pianist!" She screamed while slamming down on the top of the baby grand.

"Ok, Esme, listen, do you know who might have his number? I can give him a call and see where the hell he is," I said, in a sad excuse to calm her down.

"Thank you, Bella, but obviously this prick doesn't understand how tight of a schedule we're working under." Esme said, before leaving to go take another cigarette break.

15 minutes later and all the violins and cellos were about as tuned as they could possibly be.

Another 10 minutes later, the door opened, but it wasn't Esme.

He was an impossibly pretty boy. With impossibly messy hair. And impossibly pretty eyes. Motherfucker.

"Sorry, I'm late. I guess Vanity Fair after parties aren't for the weak of heart," nameless pretty boy said, with a douchebag smirk. Fuck him.

Nobody spoke or moved.

That asshole, not only is he an hour and 10 minutes late, he's rubbing his elite-ness in the face of the whole fucking orchestra. Esme chose that perfect time to barge in and slice through the awkward silence.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She screamed at Still Unidentified Pretty Boy.

"I'm the pianist, Edward Masen. I woke up late, sorry I didn't quite make it on time," Now Identified Pretty Boy said, obviously trying to charm his way out of trouble.

Esme wasn't buying it.

"If you pull a stunt like that again, Mr. Masen, I will kick your ass off of this movie and make sure you never get another job in this business again. I don't care how hard you party or whatever the hell you did the night before. You are here. Everyday. On time." She looked at him with disgust and just plain rage.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, trying not to seem as scared as he actually was.

Some moments in life are just priceless.

After 6 hours of recording and following Esme around like a lapdog, I found myself alone in the studio for a bit, while everyone else took a break.

I lay down on the dirty floor of the carpet and thought about all the people who had recorded here. I don't know who they were, but I'm sure there were amazing ones.

The Pretty Boy popped into my head. He was intense when he was playing. All sound, no noise. He had a lock of hair that always fell in front of his face while he was playing.

Then, I heard a noise. The door creaked open and I sat up slowly. I saw a pair of Gray Converse underneath the baby grand and realized it was PB. I stood up slowly, and watched as he started to sit down on the bench.

"Oh Holy Shit!" He yelled as he saw me. "You scared the shit out of me," he said while looking at me.

I stared at him quizzically. I did this to people I wanted to confuse.

"Edward Masen." He said and stuck his hand out. I took it, his hand was warm and slightly damp (most likely from me spooking him).

"Bella Swan." I said and shook his hand curtly.

You dislike him, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, that shit eating grin of his was back as he felt my hand.

"You know, you're pretty cute. I saw this woman at a Nylon party the other night who looked-"

I slipped my hand out of his before he could continue.

"Oh. Fuck you."

And that was the beginning.


	2. Baby Carrots

**A/N:**

**Wow, you guys thanks to everyone who added me to their story alerts and/ or reviewed! I have to say, getting that little email really makes my day.**

**Anywho, I'm really happy with this story right now, and I am so glad to have you guys all up on it (ghetto talk, much?). I could not be more grateful. Once again, big thanks to ATHPluvr for being a fantastic beta and getting my chapters back to me within 20 minutes of me sending them. And Chicklette, once again for being too awesome.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

We left that day with too many stories to tell. We were walking up the stairs back to our (teeny) apartment.

"That fucker. He just came in and acted like he owned the place. 'Oh yeah, I'm a body double, look at my muscles in my tight shirt, oh hear me grunt, I'm so fucking butch," Rose ranted as she lit up her what I was guessing halfway point into her second pack of the day.

"So he came in and just flirted with you, what's so horrible about that?" I asked, preparing to have my ass handed back to me. But she wasn't mad at me, she was mad at the guy.

"It was his attitude, like he knew I couldn't resist his charms. He knew I was going to become part of his little harem of fucktoys. It was like he had us all 'figured out'. And of course, Demetri was drooling all over him," Rose replied, referring to the other assistant in the department.

Alice turned the lock in the door. She'd been quiet most of the way home. Alice, with her eternal blush and tiny body. She was hard to resist. Anybody who looked at her could tell that.

"What was his name?" She asked quietly.

"Emmett McSomething. Eh, who gives a shit. I need a drink."

I like the fact that we were only just of the legal drinking age and we were already proclaiming we needed drinks after hard days at work.

Rose reached for her Stella and I reached for the Smirnoff, 'cause I'm fucking classy like that.

Alice simply reached for ginger ale. No alcohol. That's when it hit me.

"Alright, Alice, fess up. Either you still have a hangover or you met someone." I said while pouring the vodka into its glass.

"Well, there was this one guy…. His name is Jasper. And he's gorgeous. He's Carlisle's assistant. You know, the director. We were running by each other most of the day and he was just so polite. He's from Texas, so he wears these silly boots so I could always hear him if was coming my way….." She got all dreamy eyed. Alice always got those quintessential school girl crushes.

She would get so wrapped up in it, she would sometime let the outside world slip away, and when it didn't work, and the inevitable happened she would fall into a million little pieces. But Rose and I were patient with her, because that's how best friends are supposed to be. So we picked her up, and slowly put her back together. Piece by heartbroken piece.

"Well, we'll have to eat lunch together tomorrow in the mess hall and point everybody out," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I still hadn't mentioned my incident.

"What do you mean everyone?" Rose asked over her bottle, as we made our way to the (teeny) living room.

"Well you guys had your share of memorable experiences, and so did I," I said, very non-descript.

"Bitch, 'splain."

And so I did. I talked about the annoying and beautiful Edward and Esme calling him out and me scaring him. And walking away from him. I didn't mention the intensity, or the lock of hair, that I noticed even after I scared him, fell in front of his face in the exact same place each time. And how when I looked at him directly, I saw something in his eyes. I don't know what it was. Some kind of hope or someth –

Oh, Bella. Stop now, before you actually start enjoying his presence.

"Well, what was so bad about him pointing out that you're cute? Everybody knows that," Rose said as she pinched my cheek with her cancer stick hand. I coughed before swatting her away.

"Like you said. It was like he knew he could just charm his way into my pants. And that shit bugs me." I said and took a swig of my Vodka.

"AMEN!" Rose said as she threw her arm in the air, waiting for us to clink glasses.

10 Hours and 3 cups of coffee later….

I am sitting here in the music room listening to Esme have another emotional breakdown. Apparently Carlisle Cullen (the director) won't give her enough artistic license. He wants this to sound like every other romantic comedy that's ever been made.

"That motherfucker! He won't let me do anything. And then he just looks at me with that goddamn cockyass grin. All shmooze, no balls," Esme screamed at me in her little music room. The orchestra was on a tuning break.

Apparently, all women were having the same boy problems right now.

Collective Sigh.

I let Esme do a little more ranting before she left to go smoke a cigarette. I walked out into the studio and spoke into the mic.

"Hey, guys. You can go grab some coffee or something right now. This might be awhile."

They all sighed and left for some air and coffee and cigarettes and phone calls.

Except he didn't leave. And after everyone left, he slammed down on his piano three times. Attempting a big, epic DUN! DUN! DUN! I walked into the studio and leaned against his piano.

"What was that yesterday?" He asked without looking up at me.

"I just don't like being compared to some pass- a- round. That's all," I said coolly, "plus, you were awfully late yesterday and I don't think you left a very good first impression on anyone, especially Esme."

"Ah, but Esme's an easy fix. All she needs is a good lay. Not that I'm offering myself up. That girl has a lot of stress to work off and I'm not sure if I'd be too up for that," he said, slightly chuckling.

"You're disgusting. That's such a 13 year old boy thing to say."

"That it may be, but it's the truth. And you seem a bit tightly wound yourself," he said, while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my God, you did not just say that. Did you not hear anything I just said?" I replied, looking at him with a bit of disgust.

"Oh, I did. But you're just too easy to play with, Isabella."

"How the hell do you know my full name?" I asked him.

"Well, it's not too hard. You told me your name was Bella yesterday, so I figured that Isabella would only logically be your full name. And since you refer to yourself as Bella, I also took into account that you probably don't like the name Isabella too much. Therefore, I can play with you further."

I couldn't think of anything to say. He was actually, REALLY that much of an asshole. I was dumbfounded, so I said the only (seemingly) logical thing that came to mind.

"I'm sure you're dick's probably only the size of a baby carrot."

Yes, this is actually how my brain functions in crisis mode.

He laughed like the asshole he is. He actually doubled over and turned silent from laughter.

Esme and the orchestra picked that moment to save me from this horrible, horrible moment.

"Get back to your fuckin' places, people!" She shouted. I scrambled back behind the glass that separated the orchestra from Esme and I.

4 Hours and Two Spiked Cups of Coffee Later…

I'm walking into the mess hall to meet up with Alice and Rose, debating whether or not I should tell them about the lovely situation I had gotten myself into. I was grabbing a Coke out of the vending machine when I felt a breath on my neck. I spun around only to be face to face with Edward.

"Isabella…" he breathed into my face, "Isabella some day you're going to love me and my baby carrot."

And then he got a little louder.

"You're going to love me and my baby carrot!"

And louder. With dancing.

"You're going to love me and my baby carrot!"

He was contorting his body in odd angles and had captured the attention of some onlookers.

"If Isabella Swan had a band, it would be called 'Isabella & the Baby Carrots'!" He yelled.

Okay. This was enough. If he wanted to play it like this, than he could play it like this.

He was lost in his dancing when I tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped and looked at me for a second. I saw something in his eyes and ignored it.

"Hey, Masen," I said and then kneed him right in the Crown Jewels. His stones. His balls. His nuts. His baby motherfuckin' carrot.

He doubled over again. Only this time, it wasn't at my expense. It was at his. And that was the best feeling.

He fell to his knees and mustered a "fuuuuck", before I turned around and walked away.

"Dickface," I said, just loud enough for the surrounding people to hear. I looked and noticed the entire debacle had captured most of the attention of the crowd.

I heard this kind of huge, whooping laugh and looked in the direction it was coming from. And there was probably the biggest and tallest guy I'd ever seen. Not like scary pro wrestler huge. But huge.

His laugh was all dimples and closed eyes. I knew who he was before Rose ever told me

I made my way over to the girls and looked back at Edward. He was on the floor, curled into the fetal position.

"Well, you sure did take matters into your own hands," Rose said as she said as she sipped her ice coffee.

I looked at Alice and saw her staring in some far off place. I followed her gaze until I settled upon this man.

And man isn't a word I throw around often.

But this man was a man. He just oozed manliness. He sat up perfectly straight and still and laughed in all the perfect ways. His blonde waves fell perfectly over his cheekbones.

And on his feet, just as Alice said, were leather, tan, well lived in cowboy boots.

And only MEN wear cowboy boots.

I looked over to Rose and mouthed, "Holy shit." She laughed at me and mouthed back, "I know, right?"

But he was off limits and we both knew that. Finders keepers.

And from the look on Alice's face, I think that was one rule she was happy to keep.

"Oh, Rose by the way. I saw your favorite guy. He is fucking HUGE." I said, after waking up from my Jasper induced trance.

"But probably only this small," Rose replied squishing her fingers together. Alice woke up after those words.

"What?"

I swatted Alice on the arm.

"Oh my God, you are like the most obvious crusher ever," I said while laughing at her confused expression.

"No I'm not. I'm quite inconspicuous actually," she stated defensively.

"Oh well, darling, you got… you have a little bit of drool on your chin. It's… it's kind of running down," I said while pointing to her bottom lip.

"WHAT?!" She screamed before flipping out her compact.

Rose laughed and high - fived me.

6 Hours and No Cups of Coffee Later Because Kneeing Someone in the Balls Can Actually Be a Big Stress Reliever….

"Hey, you know. Thanks kid. I don't say that too often, but you've been pretty good these past coupla days. I know I can be a bit of a mess sometimes, but you know, sometimes people can be such asswipes," Esme said to me while we were packing up.

I was shocked by this unusual show of affection.

"No big deal, this experience in itself has been pretty unforgettable and we're only on day two," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

She gave me a warm smile. Which I had not seen her do once. Not once, even when the orchestra actually got the take.

She walked away and I found myself alone once again, in the big open studio.

I went and stood in the middle of all the stands and thought about everything that had happened today.

Of course, kneeing him felt amazing, but I couldn't help but think about that look that flashed in his eyes before I did so.

I honestly can't explain it. It was just there and the next minute he was on the ground. It was like he was seeing everything. Taking it all in, even while he was dancing around and being a Grade A Asshole.

I pushed up the sleeves on my denim jacket and was ready to walk outside, when I saw Edward himself leaning against the doorframe, about to light up.

"Ah, my little Eddie, there's no smoking allowed inside," I said while walking up to him.

"Well, I've already had _quite_ the day. So, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll have a fucking cigarette please and thank you."

"Awww, why so touchy? Somebody shove you down from that pedestal of yours? You feeling angry?" I said with mock sympathy.

"You should learn how to take a fucking joke."

"Yeah? Well, you should learn how to take a fucking knee to the groin, you dick. You deserved what happened today. Maybe if you were a little bit more gentlemanly, you wouldn't get hit in balls so often."

"I don't get hit in the balls too often," he said.

"Well, you should," I said, before turning around to stalk away. He grabbed me by my arm and spun me around before I could do so.

"Listen, Bella. I don't mean to be an asshole and I didn't mean to embarrass you the way I apparently did, but there are the some things you just don't do to a guy. So, basically, I'm sorry, but you should be too.

I debated whether or not I accept his shitty apology. I decided to forgive him, because I really didn't need any drama two days in.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. That was uncalled for. But, listen I have to go meet up with my roommates. See you tomorrow, yeah?" I said, getting ready to walk off.

"Yeah. Good night," he said, while he slowly bent down to get right in my face and whispered, "Isabella".

His face was so close I could see the stubble from his slightly unshaven face. I attempted to conduct myself properly, because every sense in my body was acutely aware of everything in that moment.

"I… I don't like that name," I said, shivering in the hot New York night.

"I know," he whispered, before smirking at me and turning around, slipping off into the velvety night.

Beautiful prick.


	3. EC loves HM

**A/N: holy shit.**

**I never thought it would get this much response. I'm sure it doesn't seem like a lot to you guys, but it sure feels like a hell of a lot for me.**

**Anywho, I want to thank the fabulous ATHPluver, for just being an amazing person and making me do what I gotta do. Chicklette, again. You're just amazing.**

**And the entire party will be told from EPOV in the next chapter… I know. I'm really scared, boys are hard, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.**

**Thank you so much. And enjoy.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

The next few days passed by with an easy quickness. The orchestra managed to perfectly record two of the two songs Esme had written and now spent most of their days getting to know me while Esme found inspiration locked tight in her music room. Edward and I kept our promise, but I always looked at him while he was playing because I always seemed to like him better that way.

Rose continued hating Emmett. He was apparently coming in every day now to talk to Rose, ask for her number, and play with the hem of her breezy summer dresses. She just wasn't having any of it. She yelled at him, swatted at him, and made Demetri dress him more than once, out of spite.

Alice, darling Alice, continued her little love parade. They'd only talked a couple of times, but she would come home everyday with some new information, like "He said sorry after he bumped into me today!" and "We exchanged knowing glances when Carlisle walked in drunk and Jessica threw a hissy fit!"

Life was good.

For now.

On Sunday evening, the girls and I were sitting out on our couch, which we had moved in front of the window, hoping for a breeze. It was 9 o' clock at night and it was 92 degrees outside.

I was holding my Coke to my forehead, hoping for some sort of relief, but alas, nothing came to my rescue.

"It is hotter than a motherfucker tonight," Rose said for the 6th time tonight.

"Which reminds me, there's a party on Wednesday. Jessica invited me. She told me I could bring a coupla of my friends. It's a pretty big deal. A lot of young stars are going to be there. It's on the roof of some hotel… I forget the name."

"How the hell did Rose stating how hot it was make you think of the party?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, when she said hot, I thought of Jasper, obviously. When I think of Jasper, I think of my days on set. And when I think of being on set, I think of Jessica, which reminded me of the party she had invited me to," Alice explained, while sipping her gin and tonic.

"Whatever, sounds fun. We haven't had a good party in awhile," I said.

"Just so long as it isn't some fucking Lower East Side hipster party. I swear to God, if I see more than six beards there, I will leave faster than you can say ironic," Rose said breathily, while pulling her hair back.

The next day it was the same old back to work. But I wasn't really doing anything, besides talking to the orchestra and delivering hate letters to Carlisle from Esme.

I was talking to Seth, the cello player for awhile, until I noticed Edward looking at me. He waved me over.

I walked over, not knowing what to expect.

"Isabella," he said while I cringed, "I think we should get to know each other better."

"Oh really," I sighed, leaning on his piano.

"What's one thing you absolutely cannot live without?" He asked, plunking his elbows down on the keys and resting his head on his palms.

"Oh, that's easy. Nutella."

"That chocolate spread?"

"BLASPHEMY! It is not chocolate. It is hazelnut. I could eat it on absolutely everything. I keep a small, little package of it in my purse at all times, because you never know when you're going to need a little bit of heaven," I said, completely serious.

He stared at me like I was some rare, awkward looking breed of monkey.

"That is probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Whatever. It's not my fault you can't appreciate angels singing in your mouth."

And thus began one of the most interesting conversations I'd ever had in my life. I learned so much about him, but not nearly enough.

He was my age, but he attended Columbia. His entire family lived in Chicago, and Carlisle had given him this job because he was Edward's godfather.

His favorite candy was Swedish Fish.

He thought Helen Mirren was extremely sexy.

His family was old money.

He once worked at an amusement park for kicks.

And since the time he was 16, he'd never gone two weeks without sex.

I could not get over that last one.

That was more sex than my head could calculate.

My sex life, was, well non- existent. It had been at one point, but only with one person. My first love, Jacob Black.

We'd grown up together and he was always there. Weddings, funerals, barbeques, basketball games.

We were together from the time I was 14 until I was 17.

I can't really tell you why it ended. Maybe it was because I was leaving. I wanted out of Forks, and he never wanted to leave.

I don't know.

I just know that Christmas is the most awkward time of the year for me.

"That's an assload of sex," I said, picking myself out from my depressing thoughts.

"Eh. Not too many asses, tried it a coupla times. Couldn't get into it," he said, smirk and all.

"You're so fucking nasty," I said, suddenly remembering the party, "by the way, there's a party on Wednesday. You should come. It's on the roof of some hot –."

"Hotel. Yes, I know. I'm going and bringing a couple of my buddies," he said, cutting me off.

"Wow, you keep buddies? That's adorable. You don't seem like too social of a person."

"Oh, I'm quite social. You'll find out on Wednesday. You should bring your cute friends you sit with at lunch."

"Oh, I will. And we're going to look hotter than any piece of ass you've chased after," I said, with more confidence than necessary.

"I don't need too much convincing of that, Isabella."

Once again, I was struck dumb. There wasn't much to say really, so I sort of gaped at him for a second, before Esme came out of her office and saved my ass.

"Bella, I have a letter for you," Esme said, beckoning me over, "And the rest of you, I have a few notes I want to take you through and see if they work…"

I exited my department and walked into costuming.

Whenever Esme sent me to be the messenger, I always stopped to see Rose and Alice. Esme didn't really need me now, so I snuck around and got all the hot gossip. I was actually hoping to meet Emmett and find out if he was as big of a dick as Rose said he was.

I walked in and tried to meander my way through the chaos that was the floor. There were clothes and purses and every kind of wearable object imaginable.

Then, I heard the shouting.

"Oh my God, I swear to fucking God, if you touch my thigh one more time, I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll never take another shit again!" I heard Rose scream from behind a couple of racks.

I made my way over there and found Rose standing there with her hands on her hips, Emmett smiling down at her, and Demetri standing in the corner looking like a scared (and slightly entertained) little goat.

They all looked over at me as I approached.

"Hey, Rose," I said, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Hello," Rose said without looking at me. Emmett, however, extended his hand towards me.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy. One of the body doubles," he said, while smiling at me with his dimples. Even now, when I looked into his eyes, I could see this unbelievably mischievous glint.

"Bella Swan. I'm Esme's assistant," I said, slightly frazzled.

"I don't bite," he replied, picking up on my nervousness.

"Oh, but Rose does," I said, laughing off my own embarrassment.

"Yeah, I've learned that. I just don't understand why that girl doesn't like me."

"Because you're annoying. And you smell like Axe. AND YOU'RE JUST ANNOYING, OKAY?" Rose yelled, while running out of the room, frustration at full brim. We watched her for a second before returning to our conversation.

"You said you work with Esme? Do you know Masen?" Emmett asked, looking at me. I didn't see what was so bad about him.

"I…yes… I do."

"Oh shit! Wait, you're that chick who took him down at lunch last week!"

"Yup. And proud to be. He needed it."

"Oh I know," he said, and paused to chuckle at his thoughts, "you don't even know half the shit he's gotten in to."

"Well, I'm sure it's not too hard to guess. Speaking of which, Rose tells me you're even worse," I said working my fingers across one of the gowns worn in the movie.

"I don't know what she's told you, but all I can say is that I am nothing but a perfect gentleman around her. "

"I'm sure. Well, I gotta run, Mr. McCarthy, but I'm guessing you'll be at that party on Wednesday?"

"You know it… Ballbuster Bella. Hmm… that's catchy."

I laughed and turned away. Boys. Forever the same.

I made it down to the actual set just in time to see Jessica Stanley rolling around in bed with some nameless actor and an entire film crew watching her. Alice turned around and noticed me. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey," she whispered, "nice time to walk in, right?"

We turned to look at the scene. Jessica was on top for a couple of seconds before making goofy ass faces while turning on her back.

"I hope to God I never look like that during the process of lovemaking," I said tilting my head, trying to make sense of the angle they were using, "What the fuck kind of movie are they shooting, anyway?"

"I don't know. I gotta grab some coffee for Jessica, you wanna walk with me?" She whisper yelled and gestured towards the directions of the cafeteria.

We walked silently until we were out of that part of the studio.

"So, I found out some stuff about him today," Alice said giddily, trying not to bounce off the walls.

"Oh yeah?" I replied, feigning interest.

"Yes, well apparently he used to date Lauren Mallory, who's the supporting actress in this movie and Jessica's real life BFF. Anyway, they just broke up. And Jessica told me it was because he couldn't stop thinking about some "mystery bitch". Lauren was heartbroken, but whatever. Her and Jessica are trying to hunt down the girl because they think he was cheating, but Carlisle heard Jessica and her talking about it yesterday and made this knowing glance at Jasper, who then looked at me and blushed. HE BLUSHED. A BOY. This does not just happen out of the blue! I think I may be the mystery girl!!!"

Now, I know that seemed like a lot of words, and trust me, they were, but Alice managed to get them all out in less than 7 seconds. Rose and I had both learned to understand Alice's Excited Language, but if you didn't know her, your head would probably explode.

"Well, sweet Jesus. Is he going to the party?"

"I think so."

"Well then, we must definitely dress to impress. Rose and Emmett need to sort out their sexual tension before I shoot them both. Just met him by the way, he's really actually really nice from what I can tell."

"Does she actually like him though?" Alice questioned while picking up Jessica's Mocha Frappa Something.

"It's written all over her face, but she just can't admit she's wrong. You know, the usual shit."

Alice nodded knowingly as we headed back over to the shoot.

"Tonight," I said, while shoving Edward in the shoulder two days later, "you'll get to meet my hot girlfriends tonight. By the way, who completes your little trio of manliness?"

"Whitlock. Uh, Jasper. He goes to school with Emmett and I but still acts like a fucking hick," Edward replied, lighting up outside.

"Jesus fucking Christ, he is not a hick. Wearing cowboy boots does not make you a hick."

"Fine, he's a suave hick," Edward said while chuckling. It was funny how he could go from so charming and cute to complete asshole within a couple of seconds.

"Whatever. Anyway, I hear everything is bigger in Texas. Mhmmm. Cowboys. Strong, silent, well endo..."

"See you tonight, Bella," Edward said as he cut me off and then stalked off. God, I love punching his ego in its pretty little face.

I turned in the opposite direction of him and walked towards the girls and I's meeting place. Rose stood there, looking very tall, blonde, and sinister. Alice was glowing, but terrified at the same time.

"So, are we drinking pre-party or on route to party?" Rose said and smiled.

"I vote pre!" Alice squealed and jumped up and down.

"I vote alcohol," I said attempting to think about this night.

We had the address. We had the attitude. We had the dresses. But for whatever reason, anytime I thought about the party, I would get nauseous. I don't know why. I was a social person. I liked parties. I liked fruity drinks. But I was so fucking nervous. Maybe I didn't know how to present myself.

Suddenly, without warning, he popped into my head. Edward. All his frustration and beauty. And general douchiness.

Ugh. Whatever. FUCK BOYS.

2 Hours and 2 and a half Homemade Mis-Measured Cosmopolitans Later…

Alice was dressed in a Grecian inspired white and silver, summer flowy dress. She looked like the moon.

Rose was wearing a red, satin dress that hugged her body everywhere. I can't even describe her. If I had to compare her to anything, it would be thick and soft velvet.

I'm sure Emmett would approve of this description.

And me? I was wearing a strapless, electric blue and black floral print minidress with a zipper going half way up the front.

We were grabbing little sweaters and our keys and double checking that we had everything because we knew we wouldn't be home for awhile.

"You guys ready?" Rose asked while opening the door.

Shit. Was I?

"Yep, let's go," Alice said. And with that, we were gone.


	4. Zippers and Bros

**A/N: Hey, errbody! Sorry, this chapter has taken me a bit longer than usual. It's been a busy couple of days, but I managed to get this chapter on out. It's Edward, and I've never written from the mouth of a boy before, so please forgive me if you find anything wrong with it. Also, in two weeks, I am going to be heading up to the beautiful NYC for a trip. I'm hoping to find some divine inspiration while I'm there.**

**Also, I wanted to recc you guys a fantastic WIP fic called "The Misapprehension of Bella Swan" by hunterhunting. Some of you guys may know her from her story "Clipped Wings and Inked Armor" (which I am currently reading, also a big recc there).**

**See you soon.**

* * *

All of this shit was the same.

Same girls, same guys, same bar, same drink…

Emmett was off playing Pussy Catcher and Jasper was off avoiding Lauren.

That Jessica Stanley chick had been eyeing me all night.

I knew the stare.

Looks at me from across the room while she sips her fruity drink. She then starts slightly tonguing the little black straw, still looking at me.

I look away from her, feeling nauseous.

My mojo had been off for the past week. Every girl I looked at looked wrong. Just, I could see every flaw on her body. I could feel something wrong as my hand went up her skirt. I would back out before anything could happen and lay awake in bed wondering what the fuck was wrong with me.

Jessica continued eyeing me; I could feel her eyes burning into my side. I didn't look at her. I just continued leaning against the side of the roof, drinking my Red Stripe.

Then, through the door came my relief.

Three, beautiful, beautiful girls. All so stunningly different.

Bella was one of them.

Bella. Isabella. Ballbuster (as Emmett lovingly refers to her as).

I would do her without thinking twice.

She was lovely.

Tonight, though, she looked like walked right off the stars.

And her friends weren't too shabby either.

There was Bella, of course.

There was a tall blonde one. She simply oozed sexual confidence and cigarettes. Her dress was so tight, it could have been painted on. On any other girl, it would have looked trampy. But on her, she looked anything but. She was Emmett's type embodied.

The short one was just so…. Cute. Beautiful, yes, but more than anything else she was cute. She was tiny. Big rack, short-ish black hair. Her eyes were full on wonder as she looked around. Her dress seemed to match her in every way.

And then Bella. Yes, I know, I've talked about Bella, but I haven't talked about what she looked like tonight.

Her hair was down. I'd never seen it like that before. Her high heels made her legs seem to go on forever. And her dress. Fuck, her dress. One quick zip and it could be off.

I imagined her on my bed, her long brown hair everywhere. No shirt, no stupid "fuck me harder, Eddie" face, just closed eyes and smiles that seemed to shine like the sun.

Motherfucker. I can't be talking like this. I worked with Bella. She hates me. And she violated my boys (and not in the ways I would like her to).

Shit. I also do not date. I refuse to date until I am over 25.

I am young and rich and pretty. And yes, you may think I have a big fuckin' head, but really, all I am is self aware. I should be having sex every chance I get. I should be drinking all I want.

Maybe I'll take that Stanley girl up on her offer tonight. Just to get Bella out of my head.

**********

I have made my rounds for the night. I have said hello to all that need to be said hello to.

She hadn't looked at me once all night.

Every time I see her, she's flouncing her hair around, laughing at somebody else's joke.

She'll touch some guy's arm as she laughs or smiles or looks flirty and it just pisses me off.

WHY?!

Jessica continues to side-glance me all night. I'll take her home, I'll take her home. But every time I try and imagine what would happen if I did, I feel dirty in all the wrong ways.

I scan the crowd for Emmett. I see him around the lounge area where they've set up some sofas. He has his arms around two tiny girls who seem absolutely smashed out of their minds. Normally, Emmett would be all over that ass, but he's not even looking at them, he's staring someone down at the bar.

I follow his gaze until I see the tall, blonde girl Bella arrived with. She's not at the bar, but on the dance floor right in front of it. She's sandwiched between two guys, but she won't take her eyes of Emmett.

They seemed to be locked in a "you want it?" battle.

I decide not to interrupt Emmett.

I search for Jasper this time. I see him off in the corner, talking to some guy. I make my way over.

"Jas, why aren't you flanked with women the way our dear Emmett is?" I ask him, and then look at the guy, who gets the signal and walks away.

"Stop scaring people, asshole. And I only have eyes for one little lady tonight…"

Jasper and girls.

Ugh.

He could have them all, since he's so damn Southern and charming. But he always focuses on these fragile girls. Ones that he always manages to break so easily. I don't know why, I guess he found them endearing.

I, personally, don't like fucking soap bubbles, but whatever.

"Really? That was a quick turnaround," I said, while shaking my head.

"Ah, But Eddie you don't know the sweet ways of a beautiful woman. You know the hard, angry moments of beautiful woman. Have you ever been in love?"

I thought about this question. Love. I've heard the word tossed around everywhere, we all had. I knew the love I had for my life and my family. I had my love for music. Music was my first and last love. Had I ever loved a woman though?

"I don't think so. But, I'm young! I don't need to! All that can wait for awhile," I said, before taking another sip of my beer.

"Edward, Jesus Christ. You should stop planning. You never know who's going to come into your life and change everything."

"I'm 21, that just doesn't happen," I replied bluntly. It was true.

"Whatever, Masen. I have a nymph to go chase," Jasper said before stalking off in search of his mystery girl.

Fuck my friends.

Well, fuck Jasper. He didn't get it. Emmett did. Emmett knew you only get to live once. He knew that we were young and shouldn't have to be tied down by anything.

Right?

I had no fucking idea.

A couple of minutes later, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around expecting it to be Stanley.

"Well, aren't you rude? Not saying hello to me all night?" Bella said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I didn't see you trying," I said, praying she would bend over a little and give me a slight peek down that oh so removable dress.

"Hello, darling. My eyes currently reside on my face," she said and smacked my chin upward.

Shit. She'd caught me staring.

"Yes, well. I think you might have put it upon yourself to make sure people don't notice that tonight."

Fuck. Why do I speak at all?

"Are you accusing of dressing like a whore for attention?" She asked tapping her foot and looking more annoyed by the second.

"I… no.. I was.. it just.." She started laughing and touched my arm.

My arm.

"I dress like a whore because I have two whores for best friends… well not really, but kinda. It's a term of endearment for them," she said as she slightly wobbled around.

"What the fuck have you been drinking?" I asked, grabbing her in an attempt to steady her.

"Hey," she said looking at my face, "your…um…your," she moved her hand to my cheek now, "your eyes are greeeeeeeen."

So maybe it wasn't the most romantic of moments.

I was a whore, and even I knew that.

I took her hand from my face and kissed it. I didn't shove her fingers in my mouth, like I wanted.

I didn't try and shove my tongue down her throat, as usual.

I kissed her hand, soft and dry.

Not hard. Like I was.

Motherfucker.

I set her up straight and grabbed her by the shoulders. I looked her deeply in the eyes and then walked away. If I didn't, I wasn't sure what I'd be doing right now.

And she was drunk enough to have gone along with it.

I quickly exited the party, grabbed a cab, and went home.

***********

Home was a loft split into 3 sections.

Edward Land.

Emmett Land.

Jasper Land.

No one ever question what went on in anybody else's land. There were no secrets, because the dividers were curtains, but there were also no questions.

And for 3 twenty somethings, that was as good as it gets.

Bros, hos, booze, and no questions asked.

I stumbled into Edward Land around 1, not expecting Emmett and Jasper to be back until about 3.

What the fuck had I gotten myself into?

I flopped back onto my bed and tried to not think about what had happened.

I haven't been this wrapped up in a girl since Tanya.

And Bella is nothing but a bitch to me.

Well, sometimes.

We had a nice, long conversation the other day about ourselves.

I mostly talked about myself. Jesus Christ. I don't care about anyone but myself.

Just shut the fuck up, Masen.

Surprisingly, about half an hour later, Emmett and Jasper turned up and made their way into my space.

With no women on their arms.

Emmett looked pissed, bleary eyed, and tired.

Jasper looked very smitten with himself.

"Well look who made it home early," I said.

"Yeah, well. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that bitch, Rosalie," Emmett said and punched my book shelf.

"Watch it, McCarty. All the greats reside on that shelf. What the fuck happened? You never leave parties early," I said as he sat down on my desk chair

"She just fucking watched me all night. And if I ever fucking walked past her, she would whisper shit in my ear, like 'Classy pieces of ass, Emmett' or 'You seem like the type to go for the girls with their pussies hanging out of their dresses'." She is so fucking hot, but so fucking annoying. And such a fucking tease. And such a fucking bitch." Emmett huffed as he rocked back and forth on my chair.

"Well, I'm sure she feels the exact same way as you. Maybe a bit more estrogen charged, though," I replied while smiling. Typical Emmett. I couldn't wait to meet this Rosalie.

"Well, I'm happy to announce I might be in love," Jasper drawled.

Jesus fucking Christ. Now I had to deal with Jasper's bullshit love festival.

"Ah, fuck," Emmett said, putting his head in his hands and obviously mirroring my feelings.

"Hey. Fuck you both. This girl is amazing. She's gonna make me wanna get to work a little earlier everyday just so I can see her pretty face."

Emmett and I groaned in unison.

When Jasper was up, everyone was up.

"She's gonna change me you guys, I can feel it." Jasper said as he pulled back the curtain and exited my Land.

"We're both fucked, I hope you know that," Emmett said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I know. Jasper's gonna be a prick these next few weeks. Or months," I said, laying back.

"I'm not talking about that," Emmett said. I looked at him quizzically.

"We both want the girls we can never have."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you looked at Bella tonight," he said, apparently smirking at the memory, "I've never seen you look at a girl like that before. But she's too smart for you. And Rosalie's too much for me."

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about," I said, turning away from him. He would know I was lying if I looked him in the eye.

"Whatever. G'night," he said and then left.

That night, I succumbed to my feelings and let myself fall asleep to sweet thoughts of sweet woman.

Even though she could still be a bitch sometimes.

A hot bitch.

That's cool…

* * *

Goodnight, Edward.

See you guys next week.


	5. Helix, Bitches

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this! It took awhile to write (fuck you, writer's block), and I had a million trips to take. I went to Coachella last weekend and fell in love with the lead singer of the xx (who's song inspired this story, tell me if you can guess which from the title) and then I went on my own trip to New York City for 5 days. It was also amazing. There is a lot of inspiration in that city. Also, I'm going to be putting song lyrics in front of the chapters now. I know a lot of people do, and I think it tends to add to the story. Anywho, thanks to ATHPluver for being the best friend and beta a girl could have. And Chicklette, for getting me to write!**

**xx.**

***********

**The thing I tell you now**

**It may not go over well**

**Oh, and it may not be a photo op**

**In the way that I spell it out**

**But you won't hear from the messenger**

**Don't wanna know about something**

**That you don't understand**

**You got no fear of the underdog**

**That's why you will not survive**

**The Underdog - Spoon**

* * *

I woke to a headache the size of Mt. Everest. I don't think I had ever had a hangover this atrocious. It felt like a giant rock had been placed on my temple and was now being sat on by an obese man. I rolled onto my back and rubbed my eyes for about five minutes straight before even thinking about opening them.

When I did, I was shocked to see actual daylight streaming through my window.

I tried to think about what day it was, but my head was so fucked up I couldn't even remember. I felt around my bedside table for my phone and grabbed that and a piece of paper with scribbles on it.

I looked down at my phone and nearly screamed when I saw it was 11:06 in the morning. I jumped out of bed, but was stopped by the blinding rush of blood to my head.

I WAS FOUR FUCKING HOURS LATE.

I almost forgot about the paper in my hand, and almost tossed it, but something told me to look at it, even while I was in crisis mode.

_Bella,_

_Good morning. We hope your hangover isn't nearly as bad as we think it might be. Don't worry about being late, we talked to Esme, and she said it was okay for you to take half the day off, considering the circumstances._

_We have so much to tell you!_

_Call Rosalie when you wake up._

_xoxo_

_P.S. There is Gatorade and Ibuprofen on the kitchen counter._

In my current state of mind, this took about 5 minutes to fully process. I wasn't happy about having to miss half the day, I was actually greatly looking forward to learning more about Edward and watching Esme have beautiful, creative, musical outbursts.

Wait.

Forget what I said about Edward.

I don't even remember him talking to me last night.

Ugh. What a tool.

Then again, I don't remember anything.

So, I hauled ass over to the kitchen and chugged about half the bottle of grape Gatorade (number one hangover cure) and popped two Ibuprofen.

I then flipped open my phone and called Rose.

"Hello?" She answered three rings in.

"Erggghh… hi," I said groggily, the pills not kicking in just yet.

"Bella! You're awake! Oh my motherfucking God, do you remember anything from last night?"

"….No…." I replied, suddenly very nervous about hearing about last night.

"How could you not! Bella….shit. Dammit. Alice said I couldn't tell you until you were here and she was with us. So get your ass over here and you can make it for lunch. Oh, and the side of your head hurts, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well, you should go look at that side of your head then. Gotta go! Kisses. Mwah, mwah." She said as she hung up.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, not seeing anything different.

I grabbed a rubber band and slipped my hair up into a ponytail. I looked back up at myself and that's when I saw it.

Hanging off of the top of my ear was a little silver hoop. When I went to touch it, I almost screamed, because it was extremely tender.

I widened my eyes in shock as the fact that I had gotten a piercing sunk in. Even if I suddenly felt extremely awesome because I had an awesome piercing, this was not work appropriate. I was going to have to wear my hair down, which I hated. Mainly because it was summer and unbelievably hot out, plus I just disliked my hair in general.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. My makeup was smudged, my lips puffy and my eyes bloodshot. It was serious shower time.

I somehow managed to get on the subway without passing out and was now heading towards the door that led to the studio.

When I touched the doorknob, I stopped. I tried once again to remember what exactly happened last night that was so important. I could make out little flashbacks and glimpses of blonde hair, and a sticky sweetness in my mouth.

Shit. That was not a good thing to remember.

For now though, I had to soldier on.

**********************

When I walked into the studio, it was empty, but I could hear the slightest of sounds coming from Esme's office door.

I walked over to it, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"What the fuck do you want, Carlisle?!" She screamed as I cracked upon the door a little more. She spun around to look at me, and then looked a bit shocked to see that I wasn't who she was expecting.

"Shit, Bella, sorry about that. Everybody's taking lunch," she smiled and then lifted her eyebrow at me, "I heard you had quite a bit of fun last night."

"I honestly have no recollection of anything that happened last night," I said, feeling myself blush and look down at the floor.

She laughed at me before shoving me out the door.

"Go ask your friends, I got shit to do. Carlisle gonna be banging on this door soon if I don't finish, so out," Esme said a smiled. She gave me one last pat on the arm before she shut the door and returned to her work.

I was become very alert that everybody but myself seemed to know what happened at the party.

And this scared the shit outta me.

I left the studio and slowly and numbly made my way into the cafeteria.

My body, sensing crisis mode, immediately went red and I looked at the floor. Even though I was looking and counting the tiles below me, I could feel the tension thick in the air.

When I looked up for a second, I would look to whatever table I was closest to and notice someone eyeing me. I heard lots of whispering and felt many eyes burning in to my back.

I looked up and glanced around until I spotted Alice standing and waving me over like a maniac. She was very reliable in crisis mode.

"BELLA! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!" She screamed, not yelled, screamed.

Maybe she wasn't so good in crisis mode.

I mumbled something even incoherent to myself, while making those last few steps towards her.

I arrived at the table and was met with a squeal of joy from Alice and a smirk from Rose.

"BELLA! How could you not remember anything? Oh my God, of all the things to forget, how could you forget this? Do you remember anything about Mike Newton?" Alice attempted to whisper yell.

"Not really. I mean, I guess the name sounds familiar and all…" I said, not understanding.

"Okay, so listen Mike Newton is an up and coming actor. Like, he's being written up everywhere. He's been in some stuff, but he just landed a lead role in Carlisle's upcoming film after this one."

I looked at her, still unbelievably confused.

"He's also Jessica's ex. And…"

"You practically jumped him in front of the entire party last night. And he was into it, big time. He wanted to take you home, but you wanted to get a piercing. You guys fucking stayed glued to each other for about 15 minutes straight before we pried you apart. Apparently, someone got some shots of it, but that's just a rumor. And he's not a big enough star for anyone to give to big of a shit right now. So yeah.

"To summarize it, Jessica now hates you. Lauren now hates you. Half the crew knows what happens when you're drunk. And the rest of the crew is either intrigued or disgusted by you. Because you know, it went from being making out to fucking public sex within a matter of minutes. Obviously, it wasn't, but people believe what they want to. So, you are now the new it bitch on campus. I'm so proud."

My mind went into overdrive as everything started flashing back. You know how your mind will completely blank on the answer to a question, and then 3 days later, you'll see something and suddenly know the answer? Yeah, well that's what this felt like except I also felt like I was getting hit by a Mac truck.

I couldn't remember the Newton guy's face, but I remembered his hands all over me, and even worse, mine all over him.

I flushed hard with the memory and felt so dirty all over.

I was now the set slut and I couldn't even do anything about it.

I felt my eyes begin to well up, and I know it was stupid, but I felt like such an asshole. A hypocrite.

"Bella, honey, are you about to cry?" Alice asked as she widened her eyes and wrapped her arms around me.

"No... I just... Why would I do something like that? How could I be so stupid? What would…"

Edward think? I have no idea why his opinion mattered to me in that moment but it did.

"Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol," Rose said, trying to lighten to mood.

I giggled slightly, while one lone tear slipped out of my eye. That's all I would let fall. Anything else wasn't worth it.

"Bella, don't worry about it. It'll all blow over. I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with the wrath of Jessica Stanley, so feel bad for me," Alice said as she loosened her grip on me. Sweet, slightly narcissistic Alice.

I wiped at the lone tear and then sipped at the Coke that Rose had gotten for me.

"Thank you," I said to them, "you guys really are the best bitches a girl could have."

Rose laughed and Alice whacked my arm.

Friends were easy, they always have been,

It's just the fucking boys.


End file.
